


Interpersonal Relationships in the 9th Grade

by misura



Category: Supergirl: Cosmic Adventures in the 8th Grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Lena groaned. "Of course I haven't called Superman! Why would I call Superman? What can Superman do that you and I can't? What, we're not super enough for you all of a sudden? There's two of us and only six-hundred-and-five of them! We've got this!""Um," said Linda. "Okay. But I'm going to call him just in case."





	Interpersonal Relationships in the 9th Grade

"Waugh! Why can't we visit my home planet for _one week_ without something going wrong here?"

Lena readjusted the settings on her battle armor and launched another defense bot to hold off the tide of animated plush animals. "Did you expect things to be different just because you wanted to take a vacation? That's really not how it works."

"Earth has normal weeks!" Linda said, zapping a teddy bear. "Have you called Superman yet?"

Lena groaned. "Of course I haven't called Superman! Why would I call Superman? What can Superman do that you and I can't? What, we're not super enough for you all of a sudden? There's two of us and only six-hundred-and-five of them! We've got this!"

"Um," said Linda. "Okay. But I'm going to call him just in case."

 

"Are you sure taking her to Krypton to meet your parents was such a good idea?" Superman asked.

Linda got the feeling that what he was actually saying was that _he_ didn't think taking Lena to Krypton to meet her parents was a good idea, which was ridiculous, so she said, "She's my best friend," leaving out the part where, if you didn't count Belinda, Lena was also her _only_ friend, "and besides, my parents loved her."

"It's just - " Superman hesitated. "Never mind."

 _It's just that she's Lex Luthor's little sister._ Linda sighed. "She's my best friend," she repeated. "And she's really very nice."

"If you say so, then I'll trust your judgment, Supergirl," Superman said. _Ha! If only._

What he said instead was, "Just be careful," which was exactly what Lena always said when she went off on her own, so that meant she and Superman really had a lot more in common than either of them thought, and maybe one day they'd realize that and become friends, too.

_Oh well. At least Earth is safe again. For now._

 

She and Lena were still roommates. At one point, it had been very clear which half of the room was Linda's and which was Lena's, but there were only so many gadgets Lena could keep in her secret underground lab and anyway, she liked to work on her projects in their room.

Linda liked to watch Lena work on her projects in their room. Plus, you never knew when the ability to put out a fire by staring at it would come in handy.

"Is that a freeze ray?"

Lena looked up from her desk slash workbench. "That's a liquefying ray."

"Right. Is this a mind control helmet?"

Lena didn't look up this time. "Yes. It only works on stupid people, though."

"Are these plans to break Lex Luthor out of prison?"

Lena dropped her screw driver. "What are you trying to say? Are you suggesting that I'd want to break my big brother out of prison simply because he was unfairly imprisoned for taking a stand against aliens who come to our planet and act like that gives them the right to act all morally superior?"

"No? I'm just - I guess I'm a little bored," said Linda. "Want to get some ice cream? I never noticed before that they don't have any ice cream on Krypton, and I really missed it. And burgers, too."

"Well, why didn't you just say so before?" Lena picked up her screw driver and put it away in a drawer.

 

"I understand why you didn't take me with you to Krypton," said Belinda. "And I want you to know that I forgive you."

"Um, thanks?" Linda hadn't even considered inviting Belinda.

Belinda nodded graciously. "Of course, if your parents had met me, they'd have realized immediately how vastly superior I am to you. No doubt they would have adopted me on the spot, after disinheriting you. So I can see why you wanted to keep me away from them."

"Right." She didn't think her parents really would - _well, they might try to adopt her, because she looks so much like me and because I guess she kind of_ is _me? I wish I'd paid more attention during my Quirky Laws of Krypton class, which surely covered the subject of evil clones._

"It must have been humiliating and rather embarrassing for you to realize that your parents only love you because they don't know I exist," said Belinda. "Yet."

"I - "

"Without the help of either Superman or you, it's impossible for me to contact them myself, so for now, I guess you've won. I wouldn't get too comfortable, though. You were gone for a whole week, you know."

"Yes, I do, in fact, know how long I've been gone," said Linda. "It was a school holiday, so ... "

"You can't even begin to imagine the vast and terrible revenge I will take for having been denied the opportunity to meet your parents - who will soon be _my_ parents."

"But you said - "

 

" - so I guess she might be planning something, only I have no idea what it is."

"Bah," Lena said. "We can handle her easily enough. Can you hand me that thingy over there?"

Linda handed over the thingy. "I just wish she wasn't my evil twin. Then maybe we could be friends."

"Why would you want to be friends?" Lena scowled. "Haven't we been over this already? _I'm_ your friend."

"Best friend," Linda corrected. "I don't know, I just think it might be nice to have the same 9th grade experience as normal people from Earth. Superman says it's important to get to know ordinary, regular humans and try to live my life like they do, when I'm not busy saving them."

Lena scoffed. "What would Superman know about ordinary, regular humans? It's not like he has any experience living a normal life. He just spends his time flying around, acting like a superhero."

Linda felt her face go a little warm. "Er, yes." Luckily, Lena was focused on her project. Linda hadn't yet asked what it was, but she thought it might be a muffin machine, or possibly a frosting ray. "You're so right. I mean, can you imagine Superman pretending he's just a normal guy with a normal day job? Ahem."

"I guess he could wear a disguise or something," Lena said. "I mean, if he really wanted to."

"Uh-huh."

"But why bother, when he has such a great time making everybody love him and ask him to rescue them whenever they get in trouble. Ugh."

 

"I really wish that they could all just get along, you know."

"Mrow," said Streaky. Streaky's vocabulary might be limited, but he always managed to find exactly the right thing to say to make her feel better.

"They really have a lot in common with each other, if you think about it."

Streaky started purring.

"Well, not a _lot_ , maybe, but some things."

Streaky flicked his tail to indicate she should focus on what was important here, which was Streaky.

Linda sighed. "You're right. I mean, it's not as if I can _force_ them to become friends. Not unless I use Lena's mind control ray or something, and that would be wrong. Convenient and easy, but wrong."

Streaky curled up in her lap and went to sleep.

"But maybe if I used it at half power?"


End file.
